The overall objective of the proposed research is the elucidation of the biological behavior of low molecular weight transition metal complexes produced by microorganisms. Specifically the ability of some of these complexes to behave as microbial iron transport agents will be studied. Certain aspects of the mechanism of antibiotic action of metal complexes which contain the thio-hydroxamate or o-nitrosophenol ligand system will be studied.